NOW OneShoot
by Gharilraey
Summary: "Apa kau tahu Kris selama ini aku sangat menyukai wajah damai mu ketika tidur begitu sangat menenangkan dan ..." Cerita ini terinsfirasi dari lagu dan video MV duo Troublemaker - Now.


**Title : Now**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rating : T semi M**

**Cats: Arthur Setafano Anapaku [Member S4] © YS Entertainment**

**Kris Wu or Wu Yi Fan [EXO M] © SM Entertainment**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinsfirasi dari lagu dan MV duo Troublemaker – Now. Para tokoh milik YME cerita ini milik saya bukan copas oke ;-).**

**Warning : Seperti biasa Typo, Non EYD, Gaje, alur cepat dan bisa lambat, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur : 24 <em>years old.<em>**

**Kris : 27 _years old_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1 : Kalian boleh mendengarkan lagu Troublemaker – Now sambil membaca cerita ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Semakin bunga itu di siaram pada pagi hari maka bungan itu akan semakin bertahan hidup dengan lama tapi, begitu juga sebaliknya jika tidak disiram pada pagi hari secara rutin maka bunga itu akan melayu dan berakhir hingga mati."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like! Don't Read!<strong>

* * *

><p>Seoul, Pukul 18.00 sore.<p>

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menyendarkan tubuh ke pintu kamar yang terbuka Arthur melirik jengah akan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Pemandangan yang tak pantas untuk dilihat anak di bawah umur 18 tahun sayangnya ia bukanlah anak berumur 18 tahun lagi yang bisa tersentak kaget akan pemandangan dihadapannya. Ini sudah terlalu biasa. Seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini tengah asik bercumbu dengan wanita jalang yang kembali di sewa laki-laki itu entah berajam lamanya ia tidak ingin ambil perduli. Memiringkan kepalanya ketika padangnya bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Arthur sama sekali tidak bersuara ketika kekasihnya meremas payudarah wanita jalang itu dengan pandangan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari matanya. Suara desahan wanita itu mendominasi kamar miliknya dan kekasihnya- Kris. Gerakkan-gerakkan panas akan kedua insan diatas tempat tidurnya tidak membuat ia tergelitik untuk bergabung akan adegan panas itu yang toh akan berakhir juga dengan cepat ketika telah mencapai klimaks atau sudah puas seperti pemandangan sekarang. Dimana wanita jalang itu yang ia tidak akan pernah perduli siapa namanya tengah membersihkan penis Kris dengan suka rela tanpa tahu bahwa laki-laki yang di layani olehnya telah mempunyai kekasih. Kecupan mesra dari wanita jalang itu menutup permain panas yang ia lihat.

"Sudah selesai!"

Arthur mengeluarkan suaranya dalam bentuk pernyataan yang membuat wanita jalang itu segera menengok kebelakang untuk mencari asal suara. Mata wanita itu melebar kaget menatap kearahnya sebelum menutup tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur. "Silahkan pergi dari rumah ini Nona."Arthur memberi senyum ramah pada wanita itu yang kini memasuki kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru setelah memunguti pakain miliknya. Tidak lama berselang wanita itu keluar dengan baju yang super pendek dan berlalu begitu saja dari depannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu karena di perhatikan olehnya.

"Uangnya nanti akan aku transfer cantik."suara teriakkan Kris menutup kepergian wanita itu. Mendengus menatap sosok Kris yang berbaring di kasur, Arthur melangkahnkan kakinya menjahui kamarnya untuk menuju dapur membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan air mineral. Sesampainya di dapur Arthur mengambil segela air mineral dan meneguknya ia membiarkan air mineral itu membasahi tenggorokkannya dengan perlahan. Meneguk kembali air di gelasnya hingga tandas Arthur membiarkan tangan kirinya meremas rambutnya dengan kuat untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan Kris tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menerimanya, 3 tahu lamanya hubungan mereka berjalan selama itu juga Kris tidak pernah berubah malah semakin keterlaluan.

Menundukkan wajahnya Arthur tersenyum sinis akan nasib hubungannya ini, ia menyesal tapi ia tahu itu percuma karena telah dijalaninya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskan karbon dioksida Arthur menaruh gelas miliknya diatas meja makan. Berdiri diam di samping meja makan ingatannya terbang kembali ke masa lalu di mana semua orang terdekatnya menentang hubungannya bersama Kris walau tidak lama karena orang terdekatnya telah lelah dan mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya dia dalam sebuah keputusan.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?"suara Kris terdengar dari belakangnya, membalikkan tubuh Arthur melihat bahwa Kris sama sekali tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.

"Mungkin sudah 3 jama yang lalu."

Jawab Arthur dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kris, sebelum tangan panjang milik Kris menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukkan yang sangat ia tidak sukai, tubuh Kris masih beraroma wanita jalang itu.

"Aku ingin beristiharat Kris."berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Kris yang semakin menguat, Arthur melemparkan pandangan tidak suka pada kekasihnya sebelum berkata kembali, "Apa kau ingin kita beradu tinju."jari telunjuknya membelai sisi wajah Kris dengan perlahan.

"Aku lebih suka beradu diatas ranjang dari pada beradu tin-"

Bugh

Pukulan yang sangat keras melayang kearah wajah Kris dengan cepat tanpa bisa dicegah, menatap Kris yang tersungkur jatuh dilantai akibat ulahnya Arthur memberi senyum miring pada kekasihnya yang mengusap sudut bibir yang berdarah akibat tinjuannya lumayan begitu kuat, "Tapi aku lebih suka beradu tinju sayang."ucapanya dengan itu Arthur berjalan menjauh dari Kris menuju kamar tamu, ia tidak ingin pernah mau berada didalam kamar yang beraroma sperma.

Mengunci pintu kamar Arthur menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya tanpa ia sadari, ia cemburu dan lelah akan hubungan mereka. Menghela nafas ia memilih menenangkan diri dengan mandi, bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi Arthur segera melepas semua pakiannya setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Bunyi air yang keluar dari Shower terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi, membiarkan diri basah dengan air Arthur tidak pernah tahu alasan Kris selama ini kenapa begitu menyukai sex dengan beragam wanita sedangkan Kris sendiri memiliki sudah seorang kekasih yaitu dirinya. Apa semua mantan kekasih Kris dulu bernasif sama seperti ia? Sebuah pertanyan terbesit di pikirannya dan saat itu jugalah ia mendapatkan jawabanya 'Ya', malang sekali nasif mantan Kris dan ia sebagai kekasihnya Kris sekarang.

Tertawa dalam kebodohan pertanyaan tadi Arthur merasa ini jalan hidup yang paling buruk di tentukan oleh Tuhan untuknya, ia sadar hubungan ini pun salah di mata Tuhan maka dari itu Tuhan menghukumnya dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Menggosok diri dengan sabun beraroma Mawar dan bershampo dengan aroma yang sama dengan sabun Arthur membilas dirinya dengan bersih lalu berjalan keluar dengan memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Berdiri didepan cermin Arthur mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. Menatap pantulan diri di kaca kamar mandi Arthur melihat pantulan dirinya,ia mentap rambut pirang panjang sebahu yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Wu Arogan itu bisa menyukai ku?"

Arthur mengosok giginya dengan benar, deratan gigi yang tersusun rapi terlihat saat ia menggosok gigi. Berkumur ia membuang air kedalam waspel lalu mencuci mulutnya kembali dan menaruh sikat gigi di tempat asalnya termasuk pasta gigi. Keluar dari kamar mandi Arthur langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur tanpa berniat memakai baju, ia membiarkan dirinya hanya memakai selembar handuk sebatas pinggang itu toh ia piker tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam kamar ini selain Kris. Berapa detik menyuntuh bantal dan tempat tidur Arthur kini telah tertidur lelap di dalam kegeglapn lalu mengatarkannya ke dunia mimpi yang banyak kejutan.

Sibuk dengan tidurnya Arthur tidak sadar jika pintu kamar tamu itu terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh kasih. Berjalan menuju Arthur yang tertidur Kris mendudukkan tubuh ke sisi kasur yang masih kosong lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Arthur. Memposisikan tubuh menghadap Arthur yang tidur telentang disebelah kirinya, Kris melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Arthur yang hanya tertutup handuk dibagian bawahnya, menarik tubuh Arthur lebih mendekat Kris menghirup dalam Aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aroma tubuh yang selalu ku sukai."ucap Kris lalu mengecup bahu Arthur dengan lembut sebelum menjadi jilatan, gigit, dan hisap, yang akan nantinya meningglakan jejak kebiruan di bahu Arthur yang sama sekali tidak terusik tidurnya.

"Terimakasih telah bertahan selama ini dalam hubungan kita."

"Maaf atas kebiasaan ku, maaf aku tidak pernah mengerti mu, maaf atas segalanya yang telah terjadi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata yang tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh Arthur ketika bangun Kris menyusul kekasihnya dalam dunia mimpi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat seakan memberikan sebuah rasa empaty kepada sepasang kekasih yang tengah terdridur itu, detik demi detik di biarkan bergerak mengikuti pergerakan jarum jam yang lambat hingga tidak terasa tepat tengah malam sekitar jam 2 malam Arthur terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Membuka mata perlahan agar membiasakan dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita tanpa penerang lampu hanya ada cahaya bulan, Arthur menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyalakan lampu kamar tetapi seketika itu pun terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pingganya. Mengurungkan niat untuk menyalakan lampu Arthur melirik kesebalah kanannya dan menemukan Kris tengah terlelap sambil memeluknya.

"Ketika kau tidur wajah mu terlihat sangat berbeda, Kris."Arthur mengubah posisinya secara perlahan agar berhadap dengan Kris yang tidur mengahadapnya. Membelai sisi wajah Kris, Arthur menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan keatas, "Pasti ini sakit."tangannya mengusp sudut bibir Kris yang sobek dengan rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tahu Kris selama ini aku sangat menyukai wajah damai mu ketika tidur begitu sangat menenangkan dan hanya ketika kau tidurlah aku baru bisa merasakan memiliki diri mu seutuhnya tanpa embel-embel wanita-wanita jalang yang kau sewa dan masalah aku meninju wajah tampan mu ini karena aku begitu muak akan kebiasaan buruk mu selama ini, apa kau tidak sadar."ada nada getir yang terselip di sela suara Arthur, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kris, Arthur mengecup lembut bibir kecil kekasihnya. Ia rindu dengan bibir yang selalu mencumbu wanita jalang itu dari pada dirinya, ia rindu dengan bibir yang selalu berkata manis dengan orang lain tapi tidak dengannya, banyak sebuah kerinduaan yang tidak bisa jelaskan dari pemilik bibir yang masih menempel dengan bibirnya. Melepaskan kecupannya Arthur balik memeluk tubuh Kris dan kembali untuk tidur menyusul Kris, di dalam tidurnya kali ini Arthur meneteskan air mata. Ia berharap Kris akan merubah sifat buruknya karena jika tidak ia takut tak akan bisa tetap bertahan di sisi laki-laki itu dan memilih pergi meninggalkannya walau ia tak sanggup melakukannya.

Pagi menjelang Kris kini telah terbangun akibat cahaya matahari yang menusuk kulit, mengerakkan bola matanya kini Kris di sambut dengan pemandangan yang indah dihadapannya. Begitu cantik ketika tidur. Mengecup bibir yang terbuka kecil itu Kris merasakan pergerakan pemilik bibir yang tergangu akan gerakkannya. Mengecup kembali untuk membangunkan kini pemilik bibir membuka matanya secara keselurahan dan beradu pandangan dengannya.

"Pagi."suara serak yang sangat khas terdengar menyapa indra pendengran Kris, lagi-lagi mengucp bibir itu tanpa lupa memberi sedikit lumatan pada bibir tipis tersebut yang menghasilkan satu suaralenguhan pelan dari sanga pemilik bibir.

"Suara mu sangat indah."bisik Kris seduktif tangan yang masih melingkar itu mengusap pinggang pemilik bibir yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kris berhenti."Arthur berucap wajahnya memerah seperti tomat yang matang siap di petik dari pohonnya. Terkekeh pelan –yang terdengar mengerikan di teling Arthur- Kris dengan santai kali ini mengucup bahu Arthur yang terekspos sejak ia masuk kedalam kamar tadi malam.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti sayang."suara Kris entah sejak kapan mulai memberat, sorot matanya penuh akan hasrat menyentuh tubuh yang hanya tertutup handuk di bagian bawah. Menatap Kris dengan malas Arthur berkata.

"Aku sibuk Kris."

"_I don't care_."

"Sia.. emmpphh-"perkataan Arthur terpotong akan ciuman kasar Kris padannya, memilih mengikuti arus permainan Kris, Arthur membalas ciuman Kris tak kalah kasar. Ia ingin mendominasi kali ini, ia tidak ingin dimasuki oleh Kris tapi walau begitu pergulatan itu tetap dimenangkan oleh Kris dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau akan selalu berada di bawah ku, Arthur."perkataan Kris membuatnya marah, menindih tubuh Kris agar ia berada diatas. Arthur menatap tidak suka pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan sudi."matanya berkilat penuh ketidak sukaan, mencium Kris terlebih dahulu lidah Arthur mengajak lidah sang kekasih untuk saling beradu yang pastinya akan dimenangkan oleh Kris yang handal dalam hal cium mencium. Membalik posisi kini tubuh Kris menindih tubuh Arthur yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris untuk memperdalam ciumana mereka.

Pagi itu pun dihabiskan oleh Arthur dan Kris dalam pergulatan yang panjang hingga menuju pagi kembali, tempat pergulatan mereka tidak hanya dikamar melainkan kamar mandi, beranda kamar, di anak tangga ketiga menuju kamar mereka berdua, ruang tengah, meja makan, dan berakhir di dapur dengan banyak selai coklat, madu cair yang bertebaran di sekitar tubuh Arthur dan penis Arthur. Bercak keungun tersebar di seluruh tubuh Arthur termasuk paha dalam. Di dalam pergulatan panjang itu pun banyak ribuaan perasaan yang mereka bagi, selaian kasih sayang, dan cinta, ada rasa kecewa, sedih, takut, dan lainnya terutama Arthur yang menumpahkan segala perasaanya dalam pergulatan panas itu.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>AN 2 : Saya tau cerita sebelumnya juga belum selesai eh malah nambah cerita baru yang semakin aneh bin pendek tapi mau apa lagi namanya ada sebuah ide karena lagu dua orang Troublemaker - Now. Lagu dan MV mereka sangat menggoda untuk dibuat cerita yang aneh ini _well_ saya sempat tidak berkedip melihat begitu indahnya tubuh HyunA ^-^v, semoga cerita ini bisa diterima dan yang lainnya bisa lanjut ne. Saya mohon Review-nya berupa kritik dan saran.


End file.
